Naruto: Rise Of The Reaper
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Death always comes. Truth to that phrase, Death came. But something happened. During the sealing of Kyuubi, Death was pulled into young Naruto and merged with the boy. Having the ability see and eat souls, Naruto realizes the burden placed on his shoulders. He is destined to take his place among the gods as the new Death. Rated M. Bashing. Harem.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new story.**

 **So in this fanfic. Naruto will be a Soul Eater. But not with Kishins and all that shit. But rather my own creation of it.**

 **Let me explain.**

 **After watching the hit anime Dies Irae, I've decided to create this fanfic.**

 **So, Naruto will be incredibly powerful, but he will also be literally, the embodiment of death.**

 **There will be a harem. But not too big. It will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **As well, it does have elements of Darksiders here and there.**

 **So now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Prologue.

All people fight against that which they can't comprehend. They fear it. And so, because of this fear, they try and destroy it. It's human nature. When Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha, many people sought to stop the beast. Sadly, many were cut down. But not all was in vain. Arriving as the battle as reaching its climax, Minato arrived with his newly born triplets.

Finding that the beast was too strong, Minato split the beast in two. The chakra half went to his daughter, Naruko. The soul went to his other daughter, Kasumi. But he accidently or unconsciencly placed a seal on Naruto. Must have been a force of habit or something.

Sealing the two halves into his two daughters, the seal on Naruto activated by accident and pulled the Shinigami into it. But it didn't end there. Once the Shinigami was within Naruto, it merged with him. Naruto's skin turned pure snow white while his hair turned an ice blue white.

Taking the children back with him. He found his wife resting in the hospital. She looked to be stable and was now on the fast track to be healed.

And now...

 **7 years later.**

"Look mommy, daddy. I did it." said a rather energetic blonde haired girl.

Meet Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi's chakra of Kyuubi.

"Excellent. You're doing well Kasumi." said Minato praising his daughter while he looked to his wife who was training their other daughter.

Little Kasumi was a carbon copy of her mother as she tried to get the water walking technique down. She struggled here and there but she could at least stay on the water of a few seconds before falling in.

No matter, Kushina praised her daughter regardless as she picked up her soaked daughter.

But there was one more to this family.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Jailer of nothing. Or that's what he believed at least. Ever since he could remember, he's had this rather unsatisfied hunger to him. And every day it grew stronger. And more potent. He tried eating human food. But that did nothing. It was as if it passed right through him.

But everyday, he'd gain this weird tendancy to see a person's...soul. Like it was on display for him to see. Some were red, some blue, some green. Some yellow some purple. But his soul. Was black. It was like he didn't even have a soul to begin with. Was he born with no soul?

Moving through the house, he walked to his room. He didn't bother opening the door and he phased right through it. He learnt how to do that when he first began to feel this strange power inside him.

Not only could he see souls, he could also see ghosts. Quite a few of those were found in his house. And he would have conversations with them. Kushina was extremely concerned for her son. He refused to eat, he refused to talk. He refused to do anything with them. And the way he looked so frail and fragile. It broke her heart to know that was happening to him. She tried talking to doctors and physicians. But they only told her that he was not going to make the winter.

This of course made Kushina break down in tears. But Naruto held a face of neutrality. It was like he was used to this type of somber behavior.

Sitting on his bed, Naruto held out his hand. Instantly, shadows seeped from the ground and gathered within his hand. And when his hand made contact with the shadows, they dispersed in the form of an explosion to reveal a powerful and evil looking short scythe.

It hadn't even been 5 years before Naruto's powers began to surface. And he even could do quite the amount of those as well. His powers ranged from stealing a soul. Though he never did that. But he was planning on it. To doing a way to sap someone's strength.

Hearing his stomach grumble and groan. Naruto let go of the short scythe, with it disappearing.

"So hungry." he said as he looked out the window.

But something soon caught his nose. Sniffing the air, he found it to be so delicious. His tongue lapping against his teeth as he shot out the window and heading to where the smell was coming from.

Coming to a stop, Naruto found a rather horrific sight. A man had just been killed in cold blood in an alleyway. But that was not what intrigued him.

Hovering right above the corpse, was a pure red soul. The thing looked so delicious. Walking over to the glowing orb, Naruto reached for it and grabbed it. Holding it close to his face, he found that the smell was coming from this thing. Licking his lips, he gave the thing a lick. You never know right? It tasted divine. Giving it a few more licks, he found the taste to be even better than the last ones. But that was when he felt his stomach growl.

Without him knowing it. He swallowed the orb whole. It was only when he was finished licking his fingers, did he realize what he had done. But what he felt next, was incredible beyond imagine. His hunger was sated and he felt his power grow ever more slightly. What did this mean? Was that strange orb somehow connected to his hunger and strength? Either way. He'd be doing it more and more. The taste he just received was so addicting, he wanted more and more of it.

His own personal brand of ecstasy.

 **And scene.**

 **So this chapter was more like a little prologue than anything else.**

 **So basically Naruto is the new Shinigami and will be incredibly powerful. With him being the new Death, that would mean that all who defy him will die. How more badass can you get?**

 **Now the harem is as follows:**

 **Erza (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Tsunade**  
 **Mei**  
 **Samui**  
 **Cana (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Ultear (Post Timeskip. Fairy Tail)**  
 **Shizune**  
 **Blair (Soul Eater)**  
 **Tsubaki (Soul Eater)  
Karin  
Ryuuzetsu  
Sara**

 **Chapter 1: Death Awakens.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Death Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Naruto: Rise Of The Reaper.**

 **So the first chapter, being the prologue. Naruto has found a new way to feed. And this is in the form of devouring souls. What he learnt was that he gains more power while he also feels satisfied. Like his hunger vanished from his body.**

 **With the sudden enjoyment, Naruto begins to act on this delicious ecstasy. He will begin to feed more and more. To him, this is too intoxicating. Now he wants more and more of it.**

 **He just can't stop.**

 **As well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Death Awakens.

It had been 6 years since Naruto had found the pleasures of devouring souls. It sent him on such a high that he didn't know how to stop the feeling anymore. He kept saying to himself. Last one then no more. But whenever he found a corpse. He'd see the soul. And just devour it without thinking. What was wrong with him? What was he doing?

It had also been the sudden root of his reason to hunt down people. Ever since he devoured his first soul. He was suddenly able to see the auras around people. A pure white aura was for some reason, off limits. But when the aura was black. His hunger would suddenly spike. Compeling him to eat the soul of the person. In addition to the aura, he could see a ring around people's necks. This would always be a different colour than the aura. He noticed, that if someone had a white aura, the ring would sometimes be black. Come a few hours down the line, he'd find the man dead by a murder or something simple. Like a heart attack. Or something like that.

But right now.

A man dashed down the dead streets of Konoha. His face in terror and anguish as he sprinted. Looking over his shoulder as he continued to run. The moon lighting up his path as he scurried like a mouse in a maze. Moving through the concrete jungle of the village. He knocked over some crates, spilling som goods as he madly dashed away. A shadow zoomed over along the rooftops.

Turning down a road, he came to a grinding halt. Dead ended, he spun on his heels and looked to the exit. Only for the one who was following him to drop down. Obstructing his escape.

"Please. I beg of you. Let me go." he begged to the man as he saw his eyes open to reveal them to be glowing purple.

"Sorry. But your time is up. I can see it." said the man as a scythe appeared in his hands.

"No. Please." he begged only for his hand to find his kunai pouch.

Smiling as he pulled out a few kunai, he threw it. But his eyes widened in horror when he saw them phase right through him.

The shadowed man shook his head.

"No one gets the concept. I can't be killed." he said as he began to spin the scythe in his hands.

With every spin, the scythe blade began to glow white. The sounds of screams and cries echoed through the alley as the shadowed man approached his prey.

"No, please. I beg you. Don't kill me. I'll serve you. I'll do anything you wish." he said getting on his knees.

"I work alone." said the shadowed man as he swung the scythe.

The head of the man slid off as the body went limp. Letting the scythe go, it vanished in a vapour of shadows as the corpse of the man exploded to reveal a pure blue soul.

Licking his lips as he grabbed the soul. Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed the orb whole. Gulping down, Naruto felt his power grow ever more stronger.

But as he was about to move away, a blinding white light shot out and forced Naruto to cover his eyes. It felt familiar for some reason, but alien at the same time.

"No need to fear me, Naruto." came a voice as the light vanished to reveal a woman with snow white hair, an angelic face, a cresent moon on her forehead and a wonderful body covered by a white robe.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto looking to the woman.

"I am Kami." she replied.

"What do you want from me?" he hissed as he summoned up his scythe.

"I wish for nothing. However, I am here to inform you that you are more than what you are now." said Kami as Naruto let go of his scythe which vanished in black vapour.

"Oh?" said Naruto.

"Yes. Have you ever wondered why souls are so delicous? How your power grows ever more srtonger with each soul eaten?" asked Kami.

"And you know?" asked Naruto.

"I do in fact. You have the power of the Shinigami in you. Or should I say, you are the Shinigami. You're the new Shinigami." said Kami making Naruto arch an eyebrow.

"How is that possible? How can I be the Shinigami?" asked Naruto.

"Your father. He made a small mistake. He sealed the Shinigami inside you. However, the sudden overload of power from the Shinigami triggered a change in the seal. And caused the seal to force a merge between you and the deity of death. Which turned you into the new Shinigami." stated Kami.

"I am like this because of my father?" asked Naruto with Kami nodding her head.

"Correct. It was all a mistake. A mistake that has just been rectified." said Kami with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"You've already begun feeding off the souls that were meant to die. So the balance has been fixed." said Kami with Naruto summoning up his scythe with him jumping on it and sitting down.

"So, you know a lot about the Shinigami and all. But what about my power?" asked Naruto with Kami nodding her head.

"Ah yes. As you may have noticed, when you ate your first soul. You began to see auras of people and rings around their necks." said Kami with Naruto nodding his head. "Now, as the Shinigami, it is forbidden to tell someone how much time they have left. The ring is to show what will happen in the near future. Something like 20 minutes from now and so on. The aura is their overall life. Should a person have a white aura and a black ring. Then reaping that soul will happen. Now if the ring is white and the aura is black, reaping can also happen. Other colours will prevent you from reaping."

"So, I am to only reap souls when the ring and aura or either are black." said Naruto as Kami nodded her head.

"Exactly. Now, as a Shinigami, you only have the power to see people's auras and their current state. You can't do anymore than that. But, after you've devoured a certain amount of souls. You shall gain your final form. Reaper Mode." said Kami.

"And what does that do?" said Naruto.

"Reaper Mode is a form on you can do. Seeing that you're the new Shinigami made flesh, your powers are restricted. So, you have to build yourself up by eating souls. Now, once you've gained the necessary power, you will be able to ascend into your Reaper Mode. While in Reaper Mode. Your strength and overall power is quadrupled. And reaping souls become easier." said Kami.

"How do you know this?" asked Naruto.

"I've known Shinigami for a while. I know how he works." said Kami making Naruto go pale you'd hardly notice.

"And what of the ability where I phase through things?" asked Naruto.

"In a way. Your physical presence has been distorted ever since you merged with the Shinigami. You still have a physical body. But because of it being distorted, you are in this world. But not in this world if you know what I mean." said Kami with Naruto nodding his head.

"Is there anything else?" uquestioned Naruto.

"Nope. That's all. Good luck." said Kami vanishing from sight.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has now been known of his powers and what he is to do while he is on the world. With his now being the new Shinigami, he is to build up his power in order to try and attain Reaper Mode. A powerful form that he can do once he has enough souls.**

 **Chapter 2: Playing With Death.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Playing With Death

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto: Rise Of The Reaper.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was visited by Kami and was told of what he truly was. Naruto is now the new Shinigami, thanks to his father doing something and the sudden overload of power that resulted in Naruto and the Shinigami to merge into one being.**

 **Being told that he is a being with a physical body but not entirely part of the human world, it makes clear work of what Naruto has become.**

 **A being that is both alive and dead.**

 **But what is going to happen now?**

 **Will the family enjoy the fact that Naruto is the new Shinigami?**

 **Can they make sense of what their son has become?**

 **Find out.**

 **As well. I'm not sure how things will play out. But as we go on. I may end up adding Kushina and Kasumi into the harem.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Playing With Death.

A new morning. New challenges as they say. Naruto was never one for rest. In fact. He didn't even need it. He never felt exhausted. Never sleep deprived. Kami also did mention to him last night when he arrived home that he didn't need to sleep at all. There was no point.

He was right now sitting by the window sill of his room. Gazing out at the village as the sun rose and woke up the occupants. His room was simple. Things like women from swimsuit magazines, erotic manga and other things like that were never in his room. Just a simple bed, a closet and a mirror. Honestly. Why did he have that thing in his room. Whenever he stood before the mirror. He never saw his reflection. But then again. Kami did say that he was from this world. But not at the same time. He'd be throwing the mirror out one of these days.

A knock echoed into his room. Turning his attention to the door. Naruto turned to the door.

"What?" he blurted out in irritation.

"Sochi? It's me. Your kaa-chan." said Kushina on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" he barked.

"May I come in?" questioned Kushina in a rather shaky voice.

"Fine." snapped Naruto.

The door creaked open as the red haired woman stepped into the room. Her long flowing red hair fell down to her knees. She wore a green dress with a white apron over that. Her body was kept wonderful. She still looked like she was 24, even though she was approaching her mid thirties. Everyone around the village and beyond called her a MILF. Naruto didn't care.

Sparing a glance at the ring around her neck and the aura about her. Naruto found that she still had plenty of life before her. Both were still glowing white.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto going back to brooding.

"I've made some food for you. Please come and eat." she stated in a rather depressed voice.

"Not hungry." was all Naruto said.

Kushina took in her son. He looked so frail. As if he'd break apart at any moment. She didn't want her son to die. Not just yet. She felt bad for isolating him like that. But the doctors did say it was for the best.

"Please, sochi. You must eat something." begged Kushina again.

Naruto knew what his mother was doing. She was trying to mend the relationship between him and her. Sadly, Naruto couldn't do it. The doctor obviously said that they were to distance themselves from him. But sadly, they were weak. Instead of distancing themselves from him, they should've spent more time with him. Create as many happy memories with him before he passed on. Bad clearly that didn't happen. Naruto was going to live on. As the new Shinigami. But they didn't know that.

"Not hungry." said Naruto again.

"Naruto Uzumaki." snapped Kushina slamming her foot on the floor. "You will come down and eat something right now."

Getting up and sighing, Naruto moved towards the door. But as he walked, something soon caught his sense of smell. The smell of a soul that was ready to be harvested wafted into his nose. Sniffing the air, Naruto licked his lips. Kushina thought that she had done a good job with the food she prepared for him. But what she didn't expect was for him to shoot through the window. Shattering it as he moved through the window. She watched him drop from his height, and land on a roof.

Sprinting to the window, she watched her son literally float along the roof and move at speeds that were beyond imagine. Choosing to follow him, she sped out the window and landed on the roof. Following him, she found that he was moving at speeds never imagined. Like he was going faster that mach 5.

Keeping he own as she barely stayed up, she found him shoot into a window of someone's house. But instead of shattering it like the one in her house, she watched him phase right through it.

"Is that a new jutsu?" she said to herself as she jumped down and sprinted to the apartment Naruto was in.

Throwing the door open, she moved in a found a rather old man looking up at Naruto. But that didn't scare her. Oh no. It was that black souls flowed around Naruto's feet. Seeping through the floor boards as Naruto looked on at the man.

"Your time is up." said Naruto in a neutral tone.

Raising a hand up, Naruto summoned up a large scythe. Shadows exploded off the scythe as his hands grabbed the swirling mass of shadows. Kushina was baffled beyond compare.

"Any last words?" asked Naruto.

Kushina continued to watch on. Thinking her son was about to commit murder. Why would he kill an old man? Why? It didn't make any sense. And from his tone. Naruto seemed to be comfortable with taking life.

"I'm coming, my love." said the man raising his head as Naruto propped the scythe up in a swing.

"Rest in peace." said Naruto as he swung the scythe.

Kushina watched as the man's head slid off his body. Landing on the floor with a dull thud as it rolled about before stopping by Naruto's foot. She was about to protest to her son that violence was wrong, and that what he did was considered evil on so many levels. But stopped herself when Naruto reached out his hand.

The corpse of the man began to shake and soon exploded. But no blood and guts were seen. Instead. A pure blue orb was seen floating where the man once was. Naruto reached out and took the orb into his hand. Kushina watched as the orb was lifted into the air and was soon swallowed whole by her son. Her mind doing its best to try and process what just happened.

Naruto soon let go of the scythe which vanished into a flurry of black souls while the souls around Naruto's feet vanished as if they were never there.

"Pass on to the next life." said Naruto as he turned around and saw his mother standing there.

A face of horror on her face as she struggled to form words.

Not even saying anything. Naruto moved towards her. Kushina was about to hug her son, try and comfort him for what he did. But she didn't expect him to phase right through her. Turning around, she watched her son move out the apartment and out into the streets. Shocked beyond compare at what happened.

One thing was clear in her mind. What just happened?

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has seen what Naruto does with regards to his job. Though she doesn't know he is the new Shinigami. After witnessing commit a murder and do it with a straight face. She begins to wonder if this was something her son had been doing for a while now.**

 **But for Naruto. It was just another soul that was ready to be reaped and sent to the afterlife. That was all. Nothing more. Nothing less.**

 **Can Kushina and Minato, not to mention the other siblings come to accept the fact that Naruto eats souls?**

 **Chapter 3: Lessons For A Reaper.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons For A Reaper

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto: Rise Of The Reaper.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had eaten yet another soul and did what he had always done. Not even act on the fact that he just devoured a person's soul.**

 **But not only did he devour a soul, but Kushina had seen it as well. Horrified by the fact that her son had just taken a person's life and devoured the soul, and the fact that she couldn't comprehened how comfortable Naruto was in taking the life of another, she seeks to try and learn what this means.**

 **As well, I have a poll placed up. Check it out.**

 **Based off Naruto's Reaper Mode. Which would you prefer?**

 **Maltheal's Reaper Form from Diablo III.**

 **Or Death's Reaper Form from Darksiders II.**

 **Make your choice as the poll will only stay open for 3 weeks.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Lessons For A Reaper.

A cool morning swept over the village. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. A wonderful morning. But not for a certain red haired stay at home woman.

Kushina still couldn't get the fact that her son had killed that poor man. And seemed to be unphased by the fact. Not only that, but what did she see after he killed that man? What was that strange blue orb that her son devoured? And why did he phase right through her as if he didn't even exist?

So many questions riddled her spinning mind as she tried to process it all. Why couldn't she understand?

But for Naruto, the poor Shinigami was feeling rather hot. His air intake was getting shorter and shorter. As if the very air was choking him by becoming less and less. It was getting so hard to breathe. He moved slightly, feeling something against his face. They felt so soft. Wait...what felt so soft?

Opening his eyes, he found his head pushed into a pair of lushious breasts as a woman with black brown hair slept in his bead. Her clothes were non-existant as she lay with the Shinigami. Her chest looked to be an easy DD-cup, her body was goddess level while the black brown hair only added to her overall beauty. A strange symbol on the left side of her smooth toned stomach.

"Huh, Naruto-sama, a little more gently there please." cooed the woman.

Her voice as smooth as silk as she cuddled further in. Despite being a levelheaded deity, Naruto's human mind quickly took over and kicked in and made him do what any human would in this instance.

Shouting on the top of his lungs, he broke out of her hold and scrambled off the bed, hitting his back against the wall as the end result. Finding her clothes sprawled all over his room. A pair of chocolate coloured pants lay by the bed, a white jacket on his closet door, a pair of lacy white panties lay by the pants while a blue bra rested over his bed side lamp.

The woman in question slowly fluttered her eyes open as she yawned while wiping her eyes.

"Mmm. Morning Naruto-sama." she cooed as she finished wiping her eyes and got off the bed, never minding the fact that she was naked as the day she was born.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here? Why are you naked?" questioned Naruto snapping his eyes closed.

The woman in question meerly smiled seductively. Seeing the young deity's eyes slammed shut, she moved to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Naruto flew back more as he opened his eyes while slamming his hands over his mouth.

"What the heck was that?" interrogated Naruto as the woman moved about the room, putting her clothes on. Starting with her panties.

"So many questions. But then again, you don't know me as you are the new Shinigami. So, to start off with the first question. My name is Cana Alberona. I am a Soul Companion to the Shinigami. I walked in through the front door. Or should I say I more phased through the door. The reason why I was naked was because I was so chilly, and you looked so warm." she said as she hooked her bra and fixed up her amazing chest to make the bra more comfortable.

"That's why jackets exist." snapped Naruto with the woman now known as Cana clicked her tongue as her jacket fizzled out of existance.

"I may wear a jacket at times. But I choose to not wear one most of the time. And to answer the last question as to why I kissed you. It was because I felt like it." said Cana licking her lips, tasting the residual taste of Naruto's lips. A smile evident on her face for claiming the new Shinigami's first kiss.

Just at that moment, the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs were heard as the door flew open to reveal Kushina standing there. A ladle in her hand as she looked at the scene before her.

"What the heck is going on here?" hissed Kushina looking at the woman and then to her son.

"I can explain." said in a neutral tone Naruto as his mother soon became more pissed off.

"There's nothing to explain." said Cana stepping into the conversation. "We are connected. And we are Soul Companions. I am yours to do with as you see fit. Even if it is to satisfy _all_ your needs."

Her hands moving to her bra to unclasp it again only for Naruto to grab her wrists.

"Not here." hissed the young deity.

"Oh. You're right. Better to do it without peekers." said Cana only for Kushina to think of wild accusations.

"You mean to say my baby has lost his innocence?" said Kushina, her anger leaving her as tears flowed down her eyes.

"It's not like that." barked Naruto.

"But Naruto-sama. As the rules your predecessor put out, a Soul Companion is to fully satisfy the Shinigami's wishes. Even if we were to use force to satisfy him." said Cana smiling seductively while putting a hand on her stomach, adding fuel to this fire.

"You mean to say you violated my sweet little boy?" cried Kushina.

"Aw shit. Come on." said Naruto as he stratched his head.

Shortly after the misunderstanding, Naruto left the house. Not even bothering to eat at all. He could eat food. It just didn't sit well with him as he didn't feel satisfied. It just passed right through him. Not literally.

Before he left, Kushina told him that Minato agreed to have him enrolled at the Academy. Naruto never understood why as he was a god. Specifically, the god of death. Nevertheless, he made his way to the Academy. Cana following right next to him.

The walk to the Academy was a little awkward for a lack of a better word. Every single male in the route Naruto took would just continue staring at Cana. Some even wondered why a super hot woman was with a small desheviled child like Naruto.

But they ignored all the comments passed and wolf whistles as they moved to the Academy. Finally making it to the Academy, Naruto slid the door open. Walking in, they stood before the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nice to meet you." said Naruto with a bow.

"And I'm Cana Alberona. I'm also Naruto-sama's Soul Companion." said Cana also bowing.

The entire class was in an uproar in less than a second at what Cana just said.

"You're his Soul Mate? As in his wife? His lover?" said a student.

"Soul _Companion_. Not Soul _Mate_." hissed Cana.

Though the thought of Soul Mate sounded alluring to the woman. But she knew the _others_ wouldn't even give her an inch.

"How many times have you done it?" asked a student.

"Oh, many. Many times. Sometimes I went overboard but I was able to calm down after a few minutes of controling myself." said Cana thinking on something else.

Not on what the student was thinking.

"Alright, settle down." said Iruka also thinking on how this super hot woman had her way with a young child.

Naruto soon spotted an open seat and ushered Naruto to his seat. Sitting at his seat, Naruto propped his feet up and looked out to the window. Why was he even here? Surely a deity like him wouldn't need to go to school.

Cana meerly stood behind Naruto. Her hands clasped together as she held a face of love to Naruto as he began to rock on his seat. The day dragged on like you cannot believe. Reason why it dragged on was that there was no souls to be devoured. It was so boring. Once break time came around, a raven haired boy made his way to Cana.

"Can I help you?" cooed Cana looking at the runt.

"Yes. Be mine." he said only for Cana to laugh at him.

"Sorry kid. Try again." replied Cana.

"It was not a request. It was an order. Be mine and bring my clan back by producing my children." snarled the boy grabbing Cana's hand.

Instantly a bolt of lightning struck the boy and he was rocketed into the chalkboard.

Looking to Cana as she held a face of rage, they watched as she brought out some cards and held them up.

"Never touch me. EVER. You are not in the contract. A meer human cannot touch a Soul Companion. Unless the Contrator agrees." snarled Cana only for Naruto to raise a hand.

"Leave it be, Cana. Next time he tries something, you have my permission to kill him." said Naruto with Cana hesitating for a bit.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." said Cana putting the cards back.

But as they continued their break, the two siblinds of Naruto walked over to him. Naruko and Kasumi.

"Nii-chan. Is that you?" asked Naruko only for Cana to step in.

"You will not touch Naruto-sama." snarled Cana.

"Cana-chan, it's all right. These two are my sisters." stated Naruto.

Cana moved out the way as the two girls looked to their brother.

"It's been a while." stated Kasumi.

"Not really." said Naruto never breaking eye contact from the window.

"I know it must be hard for you." said Naruko only for Naruto to throw his feet off the desk.

"It hasn't been hard at all. I am more stronger now." said Naruto with the two looking puzzled.

But just as they were about to question him further, Naruto soon sensed a soul that was ripe for the taking. Someone was about to die.

Getting up from his seat, he and Cana shot out the window. Only to phase right through it and dash to where they sensed the soul.

"Cana-chan. You sensed it right?" said Naruto.

"I did Naruto-sama." stated Cana. "A soul is ready for harvest. But we must move."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"I sense another soul. It's a Kishin Egg." said Cana.

"A what?" called Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." said Cana as they picked up the pace.

Finally reaching the spot. They found a man standing over a corpse. A knife in his hands as he looked at the dead individual on the floor. The body soon exploded and revealed a pure green soul. The man was about to grab it when Cana threw a card at the man.

Making the card explode, they watched as the man cried in pain.

"That soul is mine." growled Naruto as he summoned his scythe.

The man did nothing other than charge at Naruto and Cana. Both attacked simultaniously. And just in the blink of an eye, the man exploded to reveal a pure red soul with black scales on it.

Grabbing the soul of the recently killed innocent man, he ate it and then turned to the other soul. Cana was already looking at the soul with a scold on her face.

"Why would Kishins be showing up now?" she said to herself. "Unless..."

Walking over to the soul, Naruto devoured it. But when he swallowed, he heard the whisper of someone saying thank you to him. Looking to Cana, he arched an eyebrow.

"Start talking." ordered Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto now has a Soul Companion. In the form of Cana Alberona. And yes, she is from Fariy Tail. Check out the harem list below. But what is going on? Kishins are now showing up? What does this mean? And what does it have to do with Naruto or anyone else for that matter?**

 **Hopefully Cana can provide a reasonable explaination to this.**

 **Don't forget to vote for which Reaper Mode Naruto should have.**

 **Here is the updated harem list:**

 **Erza (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Tsunade**  
 **Mei**  
 **Samui**  
 **Cana (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Ultear (Post Timeskip. Fairy Tail)**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Blair (Soul Eater)**  
 **Tsubaki (Soul Eater)**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Raven Branwen (RWBY)**  
 **Cinder Fall (RWBY)**  
 **Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **No changes.**

 **Chapter 4: A Deadly Game Of Chase.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Deadly Game Of Chase

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the chapter for Naruto: Rise Of The Reaper.**

 **So last place we left off was where Naruto had been aquainted with a woman called Cana Alberona. A drop dead gorgeous woman who claims to be a Soul Companion to the Shinigami.**

 **Sadly, she is slightly overprotective of Naruto as when his sisters came to talk to him, Cana clearly jumped in the way and proceeded to deny their request to see him.**

 **But when the scent of a soul that is to be devoured, they find not only the soul of an innocent, but also a Kishin Egg.**

 **Clearly not liking this, Naruto has ordered Cana to spill everything she knows about these Kishin Eggs.**

 **As well. This is the LAST TIME I'm doing this.**

 **Here is the final harem list:**

 **Erza (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Mei**  
 **Samui**  
 **Cana (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Ultear (Post Timeskip. Fairy Tail)**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Blair (Soul Eater)**  
 **Tsubaki (Soul Eater)**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Raven Branwen (RWBY)**  
 **Cinder Fall (RWBY)**  
 **Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**  
 **Ruby Rose (RWBY)**  
 **Temari**  
 **Naruko**  
 **Kasumi**  
 **Mirajane (Fairy Tail)**  
 **Twoearle (Gonna Be The Twin Tail!)**  
 **Grayfia (DxD)**  
 **Elen (Lord Marksman And Vanadis)**  
 **Sofya (Lord Marksman And Vanadis)**

 **That's it. No more changes.**

 **This is also one of the last chapters I will be creating before I go on production break.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: A Deadly Game Of Chase.

"Tell me." demanded Naruto as he folded his arms while glarring at Cana. "What is a Kishin Egg?"

"Oooh. Naruto-sama. Your eyes are so dark. You look so dashing. Take me however you want." moaned Cana as she began to strip.

Naruto meerly grabbed her hands and snatched them from her clothes before she could take them off.

"Will you take this seriosuly?" snarled Naruto clicking his tongue. "What are Kishin Eggs? Or Kishin for that matter?"

"I think I can answer that." came a voice.

Both turned around and found a woman standing there. Her features were slightly similar to Cana's, but unlike Cana's hair being brown and her clothes being revealing, this woman had white hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a pink mini-skirt with a lab coat draped over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" barked Naruto.

"Twoearle? What are you doing here?" barked Cana with the woman shrugging her shoulders.

"Just wanted to check out what's going on. Plus, I like our new Shinigami. The other one was fun, but this one looks like he can tame me." purred Twoearle as she sauntered over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto meerly pushed the woman off him as he glarred at her. Twoearle meerly licked her lips as she gave Naruto a wink while Cana pulled out some cards.

"Back off Twoearle. He's mine." barked Cana only for Twoearle to hold up a finger.

"If you remember. The Order Of Reapers stated to us. That due to us being Soul Companions, we are to give our master everything he/she deserves. Even if it is sexual pleasure." cooed Twoearle running a hand over her wonderful chest.

"Can we just hold off the violence for a second?" yelled Naruto making the two stop. "What are Kishin and Kishin Eggs?"

"Ah yes." said Twoearle as she placed a hand on her hip. "A Kishin is the embodiment of madness itself. A creature that has strafed off the path of creation and has decided to try and alter the flow of natural order."

"But how did they come into being?" stated Naruto.

"The same way you were born. They came into this world a regular human. But overtime the allure of power through heretical means became too much for them to handle. So they decided to delve into these influences. The first Kishin went by the name of Asura. Normally a person would become a Kishin through means of being influenced by dark thoughts. But sadly. That wasn't the case with Asura." stated Twoearle.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Asura was among the first of the Reapers. A pureblooded Reaper. One of the founders of the Order Of Reapers. But when the darkness affected him. It didn't just turn him into a Kishin. It turned him into a god." said Cana with Twoearle nodding her head.

"But surely he can be defeated. Seeing that I am a god myself." said Naruto only for both girls to shake their heads.

"You're not a god. You're a deity. Gods are beings of incredible power. They can breathe worlds into existence and destroy them with a single thought. Deities do have power. But not as much as a god. Deities thrive off their prayers of people. Where as a god doesn't." said Twoearle.

"So how do I go about stopping this guy?" asked Naruto.

"You must collect as many Soul Companions as possible. Seeing that you're the new Shinigami of this world, you automatically inherit her Soul Companions." stated Cana with hope in her voice.

"How many did he have?" asked Naruto.

" _Her_. Shinigami-sama was a _her_." corrected Twoearle.

"Beg your pardon?" said Naruto going wide eyed at what he just heard.

"Yes. The Shinigami of your world was a girl." said Cana with a smile.

"You're kidding me." said Naruto falling onto his ass.

"Not kidding. Shinigami-sama had only women as her Soul Companions. She was pretty weird. And yes, she did swing that way." said Twoearle only to think of something before gasping while looking at Naruto. "Do _you_ swing that way?"

"Fuck no. I don't do guy on guy shit." growled Naruto only for Cana to pull his head into her bosom.

"Naruto-sama is a man. He may be even more of a man than what we can bargain for." said Cana only for Naruto have a slight nosebleed.

"You may be right. But he had better tame me. Much like how Shinigami-sama tamed me. Damn that woman was a fine piece of ass." said Twoearle.

"I wouldn't go that far but I must admit she did know how to please a woman." stated Cana only for Twoearle to smile slyly.

"Yeah. That was because you spent most of your time sucking dicks than anything else." said Twoearle only to have a card launched at her.

"And what of you? You were all over Soji and continuously trying to have his children. But he kept deying your stupid ass. So don't come yelling at me for sucking men's cocks when you were clearly having trouble with one man." barked Cana.

"At least I don't dress like a slut and act like one when I walk about the city." said Twoearle.

"That's it. Die you stupid bitch." growled Cana as she pounced on Twoearle only for Naruto to intervene.

"That's enough. Both of you. I don't care as to how many dicks you've sucked or how many men have explored your caves. Just know that I will always be better." hissed Naruto only for the two girls to gain a gleam in their eyes.

"So that means you will fuck us hard?" they said in unison.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You heard what you said. You said you'd always be better." said Cana.

"So, what are you waiting for? Fuck us hard." said Twoearle slowly taking off her clothes.

"Keep those threads on." growled Naruto summoning his scythe and laying the blade around Twoearle's neck.

"Fine." said Twoearle fixing her clothes.

Giving a sigh at how frustrating this had gotten, Naruto made his way back home. Ignoring the stares from the men and women in the village. Sometimes he wondered if becoming the new Shinigami was a curse.

"Why are they staring?" asked Twoearle.

"They just love how we look." stated Cana.

"Oh. Well, we're off limits." said Twoearle giving the boys a wink before grabbing Naruto's arm and giving his ear a lick.

Naruto payed no attention to it as he finally made it home. Opening the door. He found Kushina standing there cleaning a dish. Only for it to crash onto the floor as it shattered from the impact.

"Who is this?" asked Kushina looking to Twoearle.

"Name's Twoearle. And I'm your son's concubine." said Twoearle as she clung to Naruto.

"Not another one." said Kushina crying anime tears.

"Just stop for one minute." hissed Naruto bringing his arm out from Twoearle's grip.

"But Naruto-sama." said Twoearle.

"No buts. Listen. If you wish to be my Soul Companion, then you had beter understand this. Under no circumstances are you to sleep with me. Not until I wish of it." said Naruto with authority lacing his words.

"But Naruto-sama." whined Cana.

"But word is final." hissed the deity.

"We understand." said the two girls as they plopped onto the chairs before them.

Getting up to his room, he threw the door open and moved into his room. Sitting on his bed, he sighed as he looked up. The discovery of Kishin, Soul Companions and the whole Order Of Reapers was a shocking discovery for him to handle. But he had never heard of the Order Of Reapers. But then again, he always believed that there were other worlds and dimensions. So this may be that.

Leaning against the bed, he placed his hand behind him only to have a moan come from his bed. Finding such a strange noise, he squeezed where his hand was. The sound came again. Giving two more squeezes he was awarded with two moans of pleasure. Getting off the bed, he pulled the covers off to reveal a woman with purple hair with cat ears on her head. Her figure was amazing and she seemed to also be naked much like how he met Cana the first time. She looked extremely petite while it was evident she wasn't lacking in the chest department.

The woman blushed as she looked to Naruto while she sat up on the bed.

"Hello, Naruto-sama." she purred.

"Not another one." said Naruto as he felt blood trickle down his nose.

 **And scene.**

 **Great.**

 **So Naruto now knows of something called Kishin and how they came into being. Also learning of the Order Of Reapers and what they do. Bust it seems more women have decided to come into the picture as Twoearle has come in and now this purple haired cat woman.**

 **As well, who knew the Shinigami in Naruto's world was a woman?**

 **How about that.**

 **Chapter 5: Soul Companions.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
